kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Masakuni Mido
was the Prime Minister of Seito, before being murdered by Evolto who later impersonated him, following Juzaburo Namba. Character History Mido was holographically present in Touto at a monthly scheduled meeting with Prime Ministers Taizan Himuro and Yoshiko Tajimi. They discussed their economic progress, and Mido along with Tajimi declined to make any unified movements when Himuro suggested so. In a later meeting in Touto, as Tajimi berated Himuro over the presence of the Kamen Rider and Smash in Hokuto, Mido pointed out that they only seem to appear in Touto, but both foreign ministers were assured by Gentoku Himuro that Touto would handle the issue and accused of trying to scapegoat Touto. When the Prime Ministers met in Touto to examine the Pandora Box, an energy shield locked them in with it, activated by Faust with intel from Gentoku Himuro. Soon after, they were menaced by Blood Stalk before he took the Pandora Box. After regrouping later, Mido and Tajimi were quick to demand explanations from Himuro, stressing him out to the point of a heart attack. Mido watched the broadcast of a proxy battle held to decide the conflict between Hokuto and Touto, respectively represented by Kamen Riders Build and Grease. Knowing that the bulk of Hokuto's forces were engaged in the invasion of Touto, Mido had secretly arranged for Seito's army of Guardians led by their own Kamen Rider to seize the nation of Hokuto. His counterpart Yoshiko Tajimi, having been sold out by Blood Stalk, only learnt this when the proxy battle ended with defeat for Hokuto, and was taken into custody on Mido's orders. With the personal backing of CEO Juzaburo Namba of Nanba Heavy Industries, Mido followed up the subjugation of Hokuto by declaring war on Touto. Having been provided with the new Kaisers, Engine and Remocon Bro's, Mido presented Seito's fighting prowess in a message broadcast to the Touto government, presenting Seito's Guardians and Kaisers at the Sawatari Farm. Mido gave his personal thanks to Nariaki Utsumi, who was responsible for updating the Kaiser System originally developed by Kaisei Mogami. Having had Touto's government office bugged, Mido learnt from a conversation between Taizan Himuro and Sento Kiryu that, in light of Gentoku's new allegiance to Seito as Kamen Rider Rogue, they were planning to move the Pandora Box to a secure location. Before this could happen, Mido sent Gentoku to claim the Pandora Box for Seito. After Rogue was defeated by Build, He is murdered by Blood Stalk, and being replaced by the president of Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. as his new identity. Post-mortem In the guise of Masakuni Mido, Namba launched a new invasion of Touto. As the Proxy Battle had not been made available for viewing by the general populace of Japan, "Mido" made the claim that Seito had actually prevailed, and that Touto was refusing to abide by the terms agreed. Gentoku is even aware of Namba masquerading as Mido, at the same time informing Sento that "Mido" was actually Namba in disguise. "Masakuni Mido" made his final appearance in a live address broadcast nationwide from Pandora Tower. Recounting the events of the Sky Wall Disaster and the resulting Japanese Civil War culminating in the reunification of Japan under the might of Seito, it was at this point that "Mido" ultimately dropped his guise and revealed himself as Evolto, the extra-terrestrial lifeform who would have consumed the Earth, though not before challenging the Kamen Riders to a last stand. New World In the new world, he is a member of Prime Minister Himuro's new cabinet and serves as Japan's Minister of Foreign Affairs. Personality Similar to Tajimi, Mido was a power-hungry maniac with little remorse for any of his actions. In spite of this, Mido had a sense of honor, and would not back down from a promise. This ultimately proved to be his undoing. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Masakuni is portrayed by , who previously guest-starred in as , father to Mako Shiraishi/ShinkenPink. Notes *Mido serves as a foil to Tajimi. Tajimi, like others affected by the light produced by the Pandora's Box, was power-hungry and was willing to attack Touto in the event the Touto Rider Representative with Hokuto's entire military force. Mido, in contrast, was willing to honor the terms of his agreement with Touto and begrudgingly accept his loss. Appearances **Episode 29: The Opening Bell Rings }} ru:Масакуни Мидо Category:Build Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antivillains